Starchild
by Voltalia the Majestic One
Summary: [Has nothing to do with Aerial Choreography or Divinity of Love] Things seemed innocent enough between Amethyst and a 16-year-old Steven, but they went too far one day and now a bomb within the most unexpected Gem is set to go off. What'll be of these 39 weeks until then?
1. White Rabbit

**Author's Note: I've managed to type all of this in one night. Well, this is the first chapter of the more serious equivalent to _Aerial Choreography_ and I just wanted to get this out of the way before I wrap up _Magna Clades _soon. (Before anybody starts calling this a rip-off of Star's _Divinity of Love_, I technically came up with this before he actually began to work on it.) Anyway, please enjoy.**

**-Voltalia**

A single thunderclap could be heard throughout the Temple. It was about 1:30 in the morning and the clouds outside had already accumulated, surely a sign that there would be rain.

Sixteen-year-old Steven had fallen asleep on the couch about an hour ago, yet it felt like no time had passed at all. It was impossible not to move while in this daze; something had been panging at him from within. It only took a second for him to realize he was hungry, and so he woke up.

There surely had to be some food somewhere around here; he had to scour for the desired object for a few minutes before eventually stumbling across a plate of miniature red velvet loaves accompanied by a bowl of what appeared to be powdered sugar.

_Gotta hurry..._ he thought to himself. _If they caught me up this late, they'd kill me! 'Specially Jade... I've already seen how angry she can be._

He trudged over to a part of the counter where the plate was resting and carried it back with him to the couch. Once there, he began to consume the red velvet loaves one by one, occasionally seasoning them with the white powder in the bowl. Soon, there were only two of them left; while they had satisfied the adolescent boy greatly, they couldn't ease the overwhelming sense of guilt he now felt. Someone, probably Garnet, had made them and they seemed to have been prepared for a special occasion, though what it was he didn't really know. He figured it would be best to go back to sleep, so he tried... but not before noticing a paper-white rabbit dashing across the floor in his peripheral vision.

Confused by this, Steven decided to follow the bunny anyway in the hopes of catching it. Of course, it didn't occur to him then that rabbits could simply look behind themselves for incoming predators and pursue flight, and that's exactly what the lagomorph did.

"Hey, wait!" the half-Gem hybrid called out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

But the rabbit continued to hop off and then it proceeded to... phase through the wall? The strange turn of events confused the boy even more, but once again suspension of disbelief came into play and he resumed his stalking. After phasing through the wall, he no longer found himself inside the Temple but rather in the Mineralis Dimension and more specifically the Chalcopyrite Queendom.

"Okay..." he muttered to himself. "...that was weird. Where'd it go?"

The rabbit had somehow managed to vanish into thin air when it came here, but that didn't deter the lad from continuing on. He figured it'd probably gone into the Temple of the Venerable Goddess and decided to visit the sacred place to make sure. Once inside, he saw the faces of the priestesses who had helped raise his mother Rose Quartz when she was a young girl. There was lilac Kunzite, yellowish-green Sulphur, bright red Ptilolite, and metallic blue Shattuckite. He definitely remembered them out of all the others, and they seemed kind enough to help him. But as he inched closer towards them, they took a step back. Once again, this brought confusion to his mind and this time, it stuck around. He kept walking to them, but they still stepped away. Just as he took another step, the temple floor started distorting and shifted into pink crystalline form. First it absorbed his foot and converted the skin and muscles to mineral; it then moved on to the rest of his body and he started screaming.

"What did I ever do to you to deserve this?" Steven asked woefully as the floor consumed him.

Suddenly, Shattuckite spoke out. Her words were, "You've been thinking very naughty thoughts of your mother, Steven. Do not deny it. You know very well it's true."

Steven shook his head rapidly in denial and kept shooting at the accusation with his negative proverbial responses, but every single one missed. Shattuckite kept shouting accusations of having incestuous thoughts at the boy, and soon the three other priestesses joined her. He shouted for his friends, his family (even crying out to his father at one point), and even _the Venerable Goddess_ _Herself_ to help him; the pleas, unfortunately, fell on deaf ears. By the time he had stopped pleading for help, his respiratory system was starting to shut down and he was becoming disoriented. He gave up hope and started crying, but just as he was about to start suffocating to death, everything went dark and only a whacking sound was heard.


	2. The Food Brings Them Together

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long. Y'know, school, life, family, whatever. Anyway, Star and I are going to be in a relationship now (a long-distance one no less) and I couldn't be happier. I cannot wait until I get my new phone this summer so I can hear his voice for the first time. I also can't wait until I meet him in person. I just know I want to spend the rest of my life with him and I refuse to believe otherwise. Star, old sport, I love you so much and I can't wait to talk to you again.**

***ahem* I digress. Enjoy the story.**

**-Voltalia**

"That oughta do it!" Steven thought he heard a nearly-pubescent girl announce.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Aquamarine standing over him while holding a frying pan. Also with her were Tanzanite, Diamond, Amethyst, Jade, Fluorite, and Topaz. (Pearl and Garnet were absent from the scene because they had to go back to the Chalcopyrite Queendom a few years earlier to be its new queens.)

"Thank the Pantheon you're alright!" the new leader Tanzanite cried out in joy. "I noticed that you ingested quite a lot of Scorpion Powder."

"Scorpion what?" Steven asked out of confusion.

"Scorpion Powder. That white stuff in the bowl."

"Oh! I thought that was confectioner's sugar!"

"That's a common mistake, my boy. Scorpion Powder, though, is a hallucinogen. At the dosage you took into your body, it should've killed you. Lucky for you, your immune system's strength is equivalent to that of a full Gem's."

The sixteen-year-old smiled before noticing that his friends were lifting him up on his feet and taking him upstairs to his "room."

* * *

He sat up in bed, eagerly awaiting the most important meal of the day.

"Not yet." Tanzanite answered when Steven asked if his breakfast was ready. "It will be in just a moment."

Just as Tanzanite was departing downstairs to tend to the food, Aquamarine came up to Steven with Diamond behind her. Steven was initially a bit confused by this, but then Diamond explained that she was making Aquamarine apologize for hitting him in the head earlier with the frying pan.

"So that's where the whacking sound came from..." the sixteen-year-old muttered.

"Aw, come on, Diamond!" Aquamarine protested. "Do I really have to do this? It was the only thing I could think of that would wake him up."

"Just get it over with, Aqua." Diamond sternly responded. "Besides, you might've made things worse."

Aquamarine sighed in defeat. "Alright." she grumbled. "Sorry I hit you earlier with the frying pan..."

While he was quick to forgive her (as well as be grateful), it was still a bit of an annoyance. Nevertheless, he got over it and just in time too.

Tanzanite and Jade came up with a tray full of waffles (six of them stacked on top of each other) covered in what looked like gallons of maple syrup, chocolate chips, marshmallows, dollops of whipped cream and a raspberry delicately placed at the very top. Steven wasn't the only one looking at the glorious meal with hungry lust; Amethyst and Aquamarine were eyeing it too, and apparently so was Jade. The breakfast was so beautiful that Steven couldn't but scream in delight.

"Are you okay?" Tanzanite asked, panicking a bit but trying to subdue herself.

"Yeah, yeah." Steven quickly answered. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

A few minutes of awkward silence passed before Steven, Amethyst, Aquamarine and Jade were left by themselves. All four of them were staring at the waffles as though it were a naked woman and they blushed with such intensity that they were afraid they'd break all the blood vessels in their faces.

_Oh man. _Steven thought to himself while looking at the meal. _How could I possibly eat all of this?_

He then turned to Amethyst and asked her rather awkwardly, "Um, would you guys like to... share this with me?"

The three Gems looked at each other for a minute and thought, before focusing their attention on him and answering with a smile, "Yeah, why not?"

All four of them produced a fork and began to slowly and tenderly eat small bits of the waffles, one bite after another while savoring the delicious diabetes fuel. This would go on for over thirty minutes, if one did not the breaks they made for staring at one another.

About 4/5 of the way through, Steven couldn't help but notice how much whipped cream and syrup was on Amethyst's face and decided to do something about it.

"Could I get that for you?" he asked Amethyst, pointing to the stuff on her face.

Amethyst was caught a bit off-guard by this, but nevertheless accepted. Suddenly, Steven licked the stuff off and kissed her sweet, plump lips; his gem also started glowing. Aquamarine and Jade saw this and ran to the nearest space so they could watch what they thought was going to happen next. The pink gem glowed dimly at first, as was Amethyst's. As Amethyst leaned her body closer toward his, she noticed there was a bulge in his pants and suddenly realized that she was apparently turning him on. Her legs gave away and her pelvis landed on his torso, knocking the wind out of him for a moment. Their gems were gradually glowing brighter and brighter, and the spectators knew this. Steven felt something tickle his neck; it was almost as if a butterfly had landed there and was walking around. He instantly caught on that Amethyst was giving him neck sugars and played along. He embraced her and she started panting like a cat in labor, which was an even huger turn-on for him. His hand ran up her blouse and undid her bra, liberating her breasts from bondage and vulnerable to squishing.

This went on for maybe fifty-five minutes before they eventually started levitating and were overcome by a bright white light. Unfortunately, this light was enough to temporarily blind Aquamarine and Jade and they screamed like banshees awakening from their tombs.

It was only a moment in time before the two lovers realized they were outside just as the morning was beginning to make way for the afternoon. At least no one was watching. Steven had never felt so high in his life, not since he had ingested the Scorpion Powder. He broke away from Amethyst and gasped for air. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before, but it was definitely the first time he had done it with a partner.

* * *

A few weeks later, Amethyst started sleeping later than usual. At first, no one thought anything strange about it and shrugged it off as just laziness. Amethyst herself had felt, well... different lately. She couldn't put her finger on it until Aquamarine had offhandedly mentioned watching her and Steven's breakfast shenanigans.

_She might be onto something. _Amethyst thought to herself.

She got ahold of a pregnancy test and shut herself up in the bathroom, where she was able to follow the instructions without interruption.

Several minutes later, she unveiled the final result and started crying; it was positive.


	3. Swayed By A Friend

**Author's Note: Golly. It's not been long since I published that last chapter, has it? Well, it looks like spring has finally arrived for me (sorta) but now I have to be concerned about sweating at night and having to turn the fan on. (God I hate the heat!) Dammit, I wish Star was here with me now. At least he can keep me company anytime.**

**-Voltalia**

Amethyst was still crying long after she had seen her result. She was now beginning to hope it was a false positive. But even if it were to be the case, it was actually extremely rare to get one the first time and she knew that. She tried again with more pregnancy tests; they, too, all came up positive. It wasn't until she noticed she missed her period for nearly two weeks that it finally dawned on her that yes, she was with child.

Feeling despondent about the whole thing, Amethyst decided there was only one thing she could do to make sure she got out of this alive and that was to induce a miscarriage. Just outright getting an abortion would've been tedious in and of itself; besides, she was almost certain it'd be painful and very expensive.

So she managed to get ahold of some caffeine pills from a pharmacy and once again shut herself up in the bathroom.

_I must do this quickly._ she thought to herself frantically as she screwed the cap off of the bottle.

She then poured the pills onto the palm of her left hand as more anxious thoughts ran through her mind. But just as she was bringing them toward her mouth...

"Stop!" someone cried out.

She froze, the pills in her hand almost halfway to her mouth. Initially, she was confused by this turn of events. Then she realized who was speaking to her.

"...Rose?" Amethyst asked aloud. "Aren't you dead?"

For some reason, she couldn't see her fallen friend but she could definitely hear her.

"Yes." the disembodied voice replied. "But that doesn't matter right now. You can't kill the child."

"Why not?" the violet-hued Gem asked again.

"It's a sacred part of life. All life should be cherished."

"How do you even know it's alive?"

"I just do. Trust me, Amethyst. You'll regret it if you go through with this."

Suddenly, an image of a child dying flashed in Amethyst's mind. It looked like Steven but he was grievously injured and bleeding his mortality away. It was too much for the violet Gem to bear and she began to sob hideously.

"Alright, you've won." she blubbered. "Just leave me alone!" She then dropped the caffeine pills onto the floor and curled into a ball.

"Amethyst?" someone else asked from behind the door. It was Tanzanite who had heard everything. "Who are you talking to?"

Amethyst whipped her head around to see what it was. Surely it was just another voice in her head? No matter. She now had a new goal in mind: carry the child to term.


	4. And the Lesbian Fantasy Begins

**Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter is shorter than usual but I've been really busy lately. School and life have been pretty much getting in the way, so there may have to be some delays. Also, at this point in my life, marrying Star may or may not be on the table. Enjoy, though!**

**-Voltalia**

The next morning, Amethyst sat alongside the shore, moping over her plight. This had been a really stressful time for her ever since she discovered her pregnancy; it hadn't helped that remorse from attempting a miscarriage earlier was now taking over. What could she do now? After all, Steven was the kid's father and she its carrier. Still, she needed to be strong and diligent, more so than ever. And there were lots of things to plan out for the future, especially what was to be her departure.

"Amethyst?" an eerily-familiar soprano rang out.

The violet-hued Gem whipped her head around to see an eighteen-year-old blonde woman named Roxanne who looked very much like Jennifer Lawrence: same curvy body, same sleek face, same brown eyes, and same large delectable breasts. Here, though, Roxanne was about 5'3", just a few feet taller than her older sister Sadie. The eighteen-year-old had on a two-piece rainbow swimsuit which seemed to have been made from the same fabric, platform flip-flops, oversized pink gradient shades, and a straw trilby.

"Roxanne?" Amethyst finally spoke out. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same thing." Roxanne replied. "I'm just going to go swimming. You?"

"I'm just going to sit here and mope over my condition."

"Oh my God. You're pregnant?"

Amethyst nodded her head morosely. "I almost killed my baby last night. I wasn't about to die, but I backed out when a friend spoke to me."

"Wow. Well, at least you stopped yourself from screwing up big-time. Oh, yeah, Sadie says hi." Roxanne then laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Amethyst started giggling as well.

"You sure look pretty healthy for someone who eats nothing but donuts and fry bits all day."

"You sure got sexy."

Roxanne was severely flushed in the face, to say the least. She was openly bisexual, yet she had never had a woman come onto her before. She then giggled, "And you sure are sweet for saying that." A smirk soon came upon her face as she decided to forsake her outfit altogether, save for the hat, and go into the water completely nude.

Thanks to that little risque act, Amethyst now felt a whole lot better and a whole lot confident. She seemed to have totally forgotten about her expanding abdomen and instead was focused on the gracious beauty that was Roxanne.


	5. The Words Change Everything

**Author's Note: At last! Chapter 5 is up! Yeah, it's a bit short but I had a lot to do this month. Hopefully, I'll have some free time this summer to finish this and the other stories! Well, enjoy!**

**-Voltalia**

"Tell me again why we're going back to your house?" Roxanne curiously asked Amethyst as they walked back to the temple.

After Roxanne had managed to go skinny-dipping while Amethyst watched the entire time, the violet Gem had decided that they needed to cut their quality time short so she could make her great announcement. While Sadie's kid sister had proven to be a great distraction for about fifteen minutes, it hadn't really done anything to ward off the constant guilt Amethyst was feeling for not telling anybody else about her deadly secret.

"I just want to make sure I get this over with now." Amethyst replied with a sigh.

When they arrived at their destination, they were greeted first by Tanzanite's presence.

"I was wondering where you were." the blue Gem said to Amethyst expectantly. "At least it's nice to see that you came back in one piece."

It didn't take long for Tanzanite to notice Roxanne standing next to Amethyst.

"Oh, hello, Roxanne." she greeted the blonde girl. "I didn't see you there. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks!" Roxanne perked up with a little smile. "I've never been here before and I've been told by Sadie and her _boyfriend_ that you guys are _great!_ Actually, Amethyst told me on the way up here that she wanted to talk with you about something..."

"Alright, that's fine-" Tanzanite was saying before Roxanne cut her off.

"...alone." Roxanne finished.

Tanzanite diverted her attention to the violet Gem who motioned her to another room. The blue Gem was quizzical at first, wondering what Amethyst was going to say, but it wasn't long until that quiz had been answered.

"Tanzanite?" Amethyst squeaked out.

"Yes, dear?" Tanzanite asked.

"How would you feel about me being in a relationship with Steven?"

"I wouldn't really mind, so long as both of you understand that you're taking a huge risk."

"Yeah, about that..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm pregnant." Tanzanite leaned closer and prompted Amethyst to go on. "I was going to miscarry with those caffeine pills, but then Rose came to me and convinced me not to go through with it."

"Rose came to you and told you to keep the child? Well, I guess that would explain why you seemed to be speaking to thin air."

Amethyst started crying into Tanzanite's clothed cleveage. The blue Gem couldn't help but look down on her with sympathy, and embraced the pregnant Gem. It wasn't like these sort of things weren't her forte, but it did nonetheless unhinge her a bit. Why she hadn't been told this sooner was beyond her, but she knew there would be a way to pull through this.


	6. Talking With Friends

**Author's Note: Once again, I apologize for giving you a short chapter. Well, this has been a very, ****_very _****busy week. Plus, I've just finished high school and I've got graduation to tend to tomorrow. Thankfully, Star was kind enough to support me today since that was when school let out. (You redefine the term ****_gentleman_****, old sport.) By the way, I'm considering popping the question to him over the phone during summer. I just want to make sure we've cemented our relationship as soulmates while I go on to college this fall.**

**Anyways, I digress. Please enjoy the fanfic, guys!**

**-Voltalia**

"By Dolomite, dude, what'd she say?" Aquamarine asked once Amethyst told her her revelation. "Was Tanzie her usual proper self?"

Aquamarine had just gotten back from wherever she was at, and couldn't help but notice the violet Gem's wet face and ragged breathing from having stuffed her face into Tanzanite's cleavage. Jade, meanwhile, had been eavesdropping at the door when she caught word of Amethyst being pregnant.

"Well, she was a bit surprised at first..." Amethyst answered solemnly. "..but then she just let me cry into her breasts."

"Wow..." Jade just said, amazed by this whole thing. "Wait 'til Steven hears of this..."

Sitting with them were Fluorite, the former Queen Diamond, and little orange-hued Topaz. They were also very curious about what their violet friend had to say.

"Thank dey Pantheon Tanzanite took it well!" Fluorite laughed gleefully. "I can't believe I'm happy about this, either."

Topaz was confused about this; this was to be expected of her, given the fact that she was biologically a child. As for Diamond, she said nothing and instead listened intently as the rest of the present Gems talked amongst themselves. This was clearly a serious discussion they were partaking in, so of course a penny for everybody's thoughts was a totally necessary obligation. And to say nothing of this situation in particular...

"Hey, uh, when does Steven get back?" Amethyst asked Aquamarine.

"Dunno." Aquamarine simply answered. "You planning to tell him next?"

The violet Gem shakily nodded her head while biting down on her lower lip just a bit. Diamond extended her arms and embraced the dithering woman; thankfully, it was enough to calm her down before the tears started rolling. Just when the waterworks seemed to go into full effect, Roxanne casually walked into the room before shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, hi, Roxy!" Topaz greeted when she turned around to see Sadie's hot kid sister.

"Hello," Roxanne simply received. "I just wanted to let everybody know that Steven came back from visiting his great-aunt Carole and he's coming this way."

Everyone else except Amethyst just looked at each other with concern and puzzlement on their faces. They did this for about ten to fifteen minutes (while quite frankly feeling like an hour and a half).

Finally, Jade broke the silence when she asked, "Should we leave Amethyst alone?"

"Yeah..." Diamond responded uncertainly. "I'm pretty sure we have no business to be here when she tells Steven her revelation."

And so the rest of the Gems got up and left, with Roxanne trailing behind them. Soon, Amethyst was by herself awaiting her lover's entrance.


	7. Telling Him

**Author's Note: Well, it looks like all new episodes of Steven Universe have been postponed 'til July, so I guess we'll have to wait quite a while for season 2 to air. Hmm, I guess I could start working on Young and Beautiful sometime in June or the month after that while I'm in Vegas. (Yes, I will indeed be going there in July.) **

**"But wait, Voltalia!" you might be shouting right now. "Aren't you working on that Rose Quartz fanfic too?"**

**Just relax, guys. I'll get to Destiny's Child And Her Bridegroom when I get some time off from driving school. Or maybe I'll get to it when I'm not so goddang lazy. Man, it sucks transitioning from a teenager to an adult!**

**Anyways, I hope everybody enjoys!**

**-Voltalia**

Amethyst was struggling to breathe. After her lover Steven had just come into her sights, she started kissing him and running her hands over him. She knew that other people could be watching, but she just didn't care.

"Whoa." was the first thing to come out of the sixteen-year-old boy's mouth. "I really appreciate the gesture, Amethyst. Honestly, I do. But I wasn't expecting a whole lot of kisses."

"I know, babe." Amethyst smiled mischievously.

"You wouldn't..." Steven began to say before abruptly pausing. He soon resumed, "...mind if I grabbed 'hold... would you?"

He had always found her butt to be pretty nice, and she was more than welcome to let him see it as much as possible. Her half-human mate placed his hands, with Amethyst's guidance of course, just barely near her rear and started to draw her towards himself. Amethyst felt her smile stretch out as she felt a bulge in his pants.

Suddenly, Amethyst seemed to remember what she was supposed to be doing and desperately freed herself from Steven's arms.

"Amethyst?" her mate asked out of confusion. "What's wrong? Don't you like this?"

"Yeah..." the violet Gem replied. "But first, I need to get something out of the way."

"Go ahead." Steven prompted on, curious to know what she was going to say.

Amethyst let out a long sigh before she said, "Steven... I'm pregnant."

The sixteen-year-old now found himself in a bit of disbelief and paralyzed with the sort of fear that only the young'uns of this world could truly experience from anticipating the future. He had been the only real person to have made love with her (Amethyst's sexual fantasies of the long-deceased Roman Emperor Tiberius and his great-nephew Caligula did not count), so of course he was the father. It took about three minutes for this life-changing news to sink in before he finally found the courage to speak again.

"You have no idea how horrified I am right now..." he began to speak at last. "...but at the same time, I'm so very happy that we'll be a family..."

Amethyst laughed nervously a bit before sighing a breath of relief. She then said, "Tanzanite and the others pretty much reacted the same way... so now what?"

"What do you mean?" her mate asked once again.

"Are you going to be there for me? Every step of the way?"

"I sure will. Why do you ask?"

"It's just... most girls I know of that are like me... they end up by themselves."

"I'm not about to leave you alone, Amethyst. You've been one of my very best friends since the beginning. It just wouldn't be right."

**Author's Note: By the way, I found Star's anniversary gift to me hilarious. (If anyone's wondering, it's an MST of that story ****_Aerial Choreography _****that somehow played matchmaker.) Yes, old sport, you make such a fine comedian. Now if we can work out something in the real world... well, love will find a way. Oh, yeah, one more thing: may Maya Angelou rest in peace.**

**-Voltalia**


End file.
